Total Drama Supernatural
by WinxTwilightRox
Summary: Everywhere on the Earth, there are teens with strange supernatural talents. TDI Sky High sort of thing. Mainly GxT and some CxD, and BxG. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I admit it! I have more interest besides just vampires and metal music. I like superheroes. Spiderman, YOU ROCK! Storm, YOU ROCK! I've seen X-Man: The Last Stand. Storm is my favorite. What? love the actress who plays her! I used to watch Justice League. Not anymore... Sky High is an awesome movie! This story is kind of like Sky High, but it is a TDI story. I thought long and hard about this... no, just kidding, I barely thought at all. LOL**

**Of course this is a Gwen X Trent story! I love them! So sad that they broke up though! **

**--------**

CHAPTER ONE

**Destination: Los Angeles, California**

No one likes bad weather. But, one of the worst weather conditions is when a heat wave goes through. all over Los Angeles, fans were going on high and people were swimming in their pools. Bridgette Morris was sitting next to her in ground pool. She had her feet in the water while her best friend, Melinda Kendrick, was fanning herslef with the lastest issue of J-14 magazine. Melinda was panting as well.

"Can you believe this weather, Bridgette?" Melinda asked between pants. "It's November and it feels like we're living directly on the equator in the middle of summer!" Melinda was known to complain. Bridgette just relaxed.

"No," Bridgette replied to Melinda's question. "The weather never really bothers me." This earned her a confused look from Melinda, who began to fan herslef harder.

"I will be right back, Bridge." Melinda stood up and walked into Bridgette's house to get her self a glass of ice cold water.

Bridgette watched as her best friend entered her house. Once Melinda was out of sight, Bridgette looked up at the clear, sunny sky and thought about what the city needed the most, cold weather. And what other to do that better than snow? Suddenl,y dakr gray clouds filled the sky and little, white puffs of snow began to fall.

Bridgette never told anyone about her supernatural ability to change the weather. All she had to do was look up at the sky and think about what she wanted the weather to be. Bridgette smiled and grabbed her things before she walked back into her house.

"Why did you come in? I thought the weather didn't bother you," Melinda said.

"It doesn't," Bridgette said. "But, I don't think our bathing suits are appropriate for this kind of weather." Melinda's face was still confused. It changed once Bridgette showed her what she ment.

"H-h-h-how did it change so fast?" Melinda asked, stunned.

"I have no idea," Bridgette lied.

_Desperate times, calls for desperate measures, _Bridgette thought to herself.

She went up to her bedroom and changed her clothes. She replaced her bathing suit with a pair of blue jenas and a light blue jacket with a blue top underneath.

When she got down stairs, Bridgette saw her mother watching the news.

_"We don't know how, but the weather has mysteriously changed from sunny to snowy. Bu,t man, did we need it!"_

Then, there was a car horn that honked.

"Oh ,that's my parents, I'd better go. Bye!" Melinda said befpre she shut the door.

"Bridgette, you've got to be careful with the weather. You don't want people getting suspisious about your... ability," Mrs. Morris said.

"I know mom. I know, "Bridgette turned around and began to walk upstairs and stopped to say," I'll be in my room."

"Okay," Mrs. Morris said. Once Bridgette was out of sight, Mrs. Morris picked up the telephone and dialed in a number.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette was sleeping soundly in her room. By midnight, she was woken by thuds coming from her window. The blonde rubbed her eyes and got up to investigate the slight commution. She opened her window and looked down. There, she saw a tan skinned girl with black hair and a tan skinned boy with black hair. ( Katie and Noah )

"Uh, hello?" Bridgette asked confused. "Pardon my asking, but who the heck are you people?"

"I'm Katie, and this is Noah. We are here to take you to our agency for teenagers with supernatural talents. Much like your self with you ability of the weather," the girl said.

Bridgette was confused. She didn't know how these strangers had found her. Then it hit her. _Mom...._ _She called these people! _

"Come on," Katie said. "We won't hurt you. Just pack a few things."

Bridgette, still unsure, obeyed Katie's instructions. She packed a week's supply of clothing. She went back to her window and tossed her suitcase out to the still unknown people. She slowly and quietly climbed out her window.

"Where are we going?" Bridgette asked.

Noah brought out a little transporter device. "We are going to our head quarters first." Noah pushed an oval shaped green button and a blue light surrounded them and they suddenly appeared at a place that was unknown to Bridgette.

"What is this place?" Bridgette asked.

"Headquarters," Noah said as he dialed soundthing into a key pad. A door suddenly opened and the three of them stepped in. They felt the small room move down, tihs was an elevator. Then, it opened up into a technical blue colored room.

Then, a woman with wavy light brown hair walked up to her.

"Bridgette Morris, welcome to the Internation Agency where we search the globe for teenagers with unatural talents. Please follow me," the woman said. she began to walk down an isle.

"Um, who are you?" Bridgette asked.

"My name is Rosa."

"Why am I here?"

"Your mother informed us a few hours ago that you changed the weather again."

"In L.A it was burning hot."

"I couldn't agree more. Bu,t you must know that there is an enemy to our protection agency that is going to try and drain every special teenager in the planet of their supernatural power and he will have enough power to control the Earth. That is why you are here," Rosa said. Rosa gestured to the left where there was a section with other workers on computer with large screans that were maps.

"Rosa," another woman said.

"Yes? What is it, Brooke?" Rosa asked as she walked over to Brooke.

"We have a power source coming from Mexico City," Brooke pointed to the glowing red square on her moniter.

"Katie, Noah, you have another assignment. Go to Mexico City!" Rosa said and Katie and Noah happily exited.

"Do they like getting these kind of assignments?" Bridgette asked as she and Rosa continued to walk down the isle.

"Yes." They reached the end of the isle and a door opened. "This is where all of our rescued teens stay before we send them to our speicla school."

There was only two people in their, girls. One was reading a magazine and the other babbling beyond all belief.

"Girls," Rosa said and the other two girls look up. This is Bridgette. Bridgette, this is Lindsey Davidson from Orlando, Florida and Izzy Hanson from Detroit, Michigan."

The three girls waved at each other.

"Now, if you girls will excuse me, I must return to work." rosa turned around and walked out the door.

Lindsey put dow nher magazine. "So where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, California," Bridgette replied, going to sit on one of the sofas in the large room. "So, what is your powers?"

"I can read minds!" Izzy said. "I'm like that one vampire dude from that one vampire movie!" ( She was referring to Edward Culle nfrom the Twilight Saga )

"I'm physcic," Lindsey replied.

"Really?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah. Like the only guy here, DJ is about to walk out with his bunny," Lindsey said and a boy with dakr skin walked into the room. Lindset was right, he did have a bunny.

"Hi," DJ said. "I'm DJ. Able to speak with animals." ( He like animals! It was too tempting! )

"Bridgette. I can change the weather."

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"How?" DJ asked.

"Well, in L.A is was burning hot, so I looked up at the sky and thought of snow and it went from sunny to snowy," Bridgette replied.

"Oooohhhh! You're like that one lady off that X- thingy movie!" Izzy said, estatic. ( She was referring to Storm from X-Man )

"I guess, kind of."

______________________________________________

Okay! I think that chapter went down pretty well! It took me a long time to right this one chapter! This is going to be a long story people!

Next Chapter:

Destination #1: Mexico City, Mexico

Person: Courteny

Power: Telekenisis

Destination #2: Little Rock, Arkansas

Person: Duncan

Power: Strnegth

About that, blame me for thinking about Twilight. Emmett is the strongest of the Cullens. That is how I came up with Duncan's power. Plus, I think it kind of fits him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Time for Courteny and Duncan's chapter! Geoff is also going to come in during this chapter. I'm going to add just a tiny bit of humor into this. Well, I have found out that I can get the songs **_**Can I Have This Dance **_**and **_**Gotta Go My Own way ( Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron ) **_**stuck in my head really easily. All I have to do is just listen to either song. Well, I'll just continue the chapter now..... BTW: Heather also comes in during this chapter. Friend of Courteny's.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER TWO

"So, what do you think of the place so far?" Lindsey asked Bridgette.

"Um..." Bridgette hesitated. "I think it is pretty cool so far." She was then looking out the window. "Uh, where is this place anyway?"

"Outer Space!" Izzy said.

"WHAT?!" Bridgette yelled. She ran to the window and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God!" Her brething quickened. "I'm hyperventelating!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Destination: Mexico City, Mexico**

It was a warm day in Mexico. A girl with tanned skin and brown hair walked out of her home and pulled her car keys out of her pockets. She decided to go out and have what she liked to call Courteny time. Once inside her car, she pulled out her cell phone, LG View ( frickin' touch screen phone that my little sis and dad has. I have to LG Shine. ) she began to text her friend, Heather.

_Going to the mall. R u comin?_

_Yea! I'll b rite there!_

_I'll meet you by Claire's! K?_

_C ya!_

Courteny stopped texting and slid the phone back into her pocket. She pulled her keys out of her purse. She put her Camero in ignition. It roared to life, like a panther. She reversed parrelled parked ( I know stupid, right? ) out of her spot and began to drive down the street.

The mall was only a fifteen minute drive from her house. The mall was well, huge! Courteny found a parking space and locked her car doors after she got out. Heather was waiting by Claire's ( You know that assessories store. Where I get my arm warmers/ fishnets, what ever they are called! )

"Check it out! I got new earrings!" Heather siad as soon as Courteny walked up to her.

"Check it out, I have a new phone!" Courteny said holding up her phone.

"Oh my gosh, check it out, I have the same phone!" Heather said holding up her own phone. ( Remember the Check It Out Girls sketc hfrom Sonny With a Chance? I thank that episode! ) "Oka,y let me tell you something weird. My little cousin broke my new phone last night and I was somehow able to fix it by just looking at it. ( Technopath, I thank Sky High for that ).

"Freaky...." Courteny said.

"Yeah," Heather agree. "So, how is you and," she paused and chekced to see if anyone was looking. "your power?" No other visiter looked at them. That is exaclty what they needed.

"My older brother is getting overly dramatic about the whole telekenisis thing," Courteny said.

"I think I might have a power, too. Ever since hte fixing the cell phone thing," Heather said. "Do you have anything that is techincal and borken?"

"Well, my coputer is dead. Dead as ever."

"Maybe, I can fix it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Destination: Little Rock, Arkansas**

A good five miles out of Little Rock, there is a Juvenille Detention center. Holding only the biggest and badest kids in the town. What is freaky, though, is how the sky around it will be all nice and sunny and the sky hovering over Juvy will be nothing but black clouds.

"Alright, boys! Front and center!" A big tough guy yelled and a group of boys reported to the messy cafeteria.

"Can't we go one day with out eating this trash?" Duncan asked a boy who was sitting next to him.

"I wish. We all might as well just crawl in to a hole and die."

Duncan laughed alittle.

- NIGHT TIME: 2:56am -

Duncan had a long rope, and tied it to a pole in his cell. He was going to make his fifth attempt to escape. ( You know the TDI audition videos. Duncan's is what gave me the idea ) He had a little window at the back of his cell and he slid the rest of the rope down the wall of the outside of the large brick building. He climbed out of the window, holding onto the rope the whole time. Duncan climbed down the wall, one step at a time.

Suddenly, a bright white light was shining on him. Duncan turned around to see what it was. Literally blinded, Duncan lost his grip on the rope and fell a few feet, 20 feet.

"You're busted Mr. Cox!" a patrolling officer said and another officer went over to him and put him in hand cuffs to take him back to his cell.

"Try to escape one more time and it's going to be jail for you," the officer said before he closed the gate to Duncan's cell and locked it.

Duncan was fed up. He had tried so many attempts and got caught every single time!

He leaned against his back wall and barley banged his fist against it. The wall crumbled into pieces.

_Holy crap, _Duncan thought.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Destination: Mexico City, Mexico**

"Here is my broken computer," Courteny said. She used her telekenisis to bring a chair forward.

Heather sat on her bed and starred at the computer. It sudden;y begna to work again.

"Well, it looks like you're a technopath," Courtney said.

"What in the world is that?" Heather asked.

"Able to control technology with your mind."

"Oh."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Katie and Noah arrived at Courteny's house around midnight. Heather was sleeping over.

"Hey, do you hear voices outside?" Courteny asked.

Heather walked over to the window and was hit in the head by a pebble. "Okay, ow. Um.. Court, you have people standing outside your window..."

Courteny walked over to see what she was talking about. Outside her window stodd Katie and Noah.

"You girls are Courteny Williams and Heather Lockhart, am I right?" Katie asked. Courtney and Heather exchanged glances and nodded. "You both have a special talent, like a special power?" They nodded once more. "Good, now pack and come with us."

Courteny and Heather were not sure what was going on, but the followed Katie's orders. They tossed their bags out the window and climbed out of Courteny's window.

Noah brought out his transparted. The blue light surrounded them and they appeared at the headquarters of Supernatural.

"What the heck is this place?" Heather asked, hands on her slim hips.

The door opened and they appeared in the technical isle. Rosa walked up to them.

"This is the headquarters for Supernatural, where we locate teenagers with unusual talents, much like your selves," Rosa explained. "Come with me girls." Heather and Courteny followed. "We have already located nine of you this week. Two being yourselves two already being at the school we will send you all to. And The remaining five are here in the room." They had approached the door at the end of the hall. "Be careful. I heard the last one we found has anger issues. Juvinille."

The door opened. In the room was Lindsey, DJ, Izzy, Bridgette, and Duncan.

"More people? My God! How many more are we going to find today?" Lindsey asked. "Bu,t I like people!"

"Good. Everyone, this is Courteny and Heather. Get ot know each other. Bye." Rosa left the room.

"So, where are you girls from?" Duncan asked.

"Mexico City," Heather and Courteny said in unison.

"And your powers?" Bridgette asked.

"I have telekenisis,: Courteny said.

"I'm a technopath," Heather said. ( I know it doesn't fit her but, the villian from Sky High has that power. Heather is kind of evil. But, not so much in my story )

"I can control the weather," Bridgette pointed out.

"I can talk to animals," DJ said, holding up Bunny.

"I can read minds," Izzy said.

"I'm physcic," Lindsey said.

"I got super strnegth. I totally took out a walk back at the Juvinille center in Little Rock," Duncan said.

"Cool...." Courteny said.

Rosa came back into the room after twenty minutes.

"Okay, I'm just going to let you all know that tomorrow we are going to send you to our school. It is bakc on Earth and-" Rosa was cut off by Heather.

"Hold up! Yuo mean we're in space!" Heather looked out the window and fainted.

"She'll be okay," Courtney said.

________________________________________________________________

Okay, in the next chapter, they will all go to the school, I'll just name it Sky High. Might as well be a crossover. LOL

Charecters coming into the next chpater: Geoff, Trent, Gwen, and LeShanwa.

That's about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, third chpater. It is firckin' 2:20 am right now! My God! I have Insomnia. * One hours and two minutes later * Now it is 3:23... This is the chapter where they got to their school. And, I have the song, **_**He Could Be The One **_**by Hannah Montana stuck in my head. Don't ask. I need my music, metal! I'm talking Evanescence! Nickelback! I do have one Linkin Park song on my iPod, **_**Leave Out All The Rest**_**. And I have a Paramore song, **_**Decode. **_**Sweet! Now I have my favorite song stuck in my head! **_**Haunted **_**by Evanescnece! YAY! **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER THREE

**Destination: Supernatural Headquarters**

The sun rose from behind the earth faster than expected. Most of them remember where they were. All except for Heather.

Heather yawned. "Courteny, I had this weird dream that we had these weird powers and we wrere take nto this place in outer space."

"Hey, that rhymes!" Izzy said.

"It was not a dream. Was it?" Heather asked.

"Nope," Courteny said.

Rosa suddenly walked into the room and said, "Everyone, please pack your things and meet at the bus loading station." Rosa left the room. Everyone did what Rosa had just told them to do. The bus they were going back to Earth was kind of like a rocket, but it was a bus.... ( Please tell me that sounded completely confusing! It did to me! ) "Please take a seat on the bus. It has an auto pilot. It will take you all to Supernatural High." ( That was the only thing my brain could come up with )

"Wait, so no body is going to be driving this thing?" Heather asked. she was known to go over dramatic.....

"Maybe," Rosa said.

"What the heck do you mean '_Maybe'?"_ Heather asked.

"Is anyone here a technopath?" Rosa asked. ( She was not in the room while everyone was talking about their powers )

"Heather is a technopath!" Izzy yelled, pointing at Heather.

"Well, Heather. Since you are so worried, why don't you drive?" Rosa asked.

"Um... I'd rather use the auto pilot," Heather said. A nervous smiled speard across her face.

"Good, well have a safe trip, guys!" Rosa said before she stepped off the bus. Seat belts crossed over their orsos and the bus shot intop the air, flying towards Earth.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled, since the bus was traveling at a high speed. Their voices got lower once the bus began to slow down.

"That was frickin' awesome!" Izzy yelled, estatic as always.

"Scary, but pretty cool," Bridgette said, stil lholding onto the seat infront of her, for dear life. Bu,t someone was still screaming. Everyone turned to Heather ,who was the person screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Heather!" Courteny yelled. "Shut up!" Heather continued screaming. Courteny, getting beyond annoyed, noticed a rock on the floor. She used her telekenisis to pick it up and hit Heather upside the head with it. This caused her to shut up.

"Ow!" Heather exclaimed.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Bridgette said as she pointed ahead of the bus. Through the clouds was a school, floating in the sky.

"Who do you think is going to fall off of the edge of that place first?" Duncan asked. "Preps go first guys!"

"HEY!" Courteny and Heather said together.

After bus got slower and slower as it got closer and closer to the floating school. As they landed, they could all see three people, talking. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys was wearing a cowboy hat, the other sitting under a tree palying his guitar and the girl had dark skin and was very loud.

Everyone on the bus heard a deep voice. The bus was speaking. "Alright. Take your stuff, too! And only things that belong to you." After they all got out, the _magical talking bus_ flew away, bck to Supernatural Headquarters.

"Looks like we have some new people," the girl said. She walked over to Bridgette and the others, Heather still watching up at the sky. "Hi, I'm LeShawna. I can bur nthings with my mind. And I'm from New York City. And you are?" ( LeShawna's power is the smae plower the Jane from the Twilight Saga: New Moon has. That is how I came up with it )

"I'm Bridgette. I can change the weather. I'm from L.A."

"Duncan. Super strength. Little Rock, Arkansas."

"Hi, I'm Courteny. This is my best friend Heather. We're from Mexico City in Mexico of course. I have telekenisis and Heather is a technopath," Courteny said.

"What the heck is a technopath?" A boy in a cowboy hat asked.

"It means I ca ncontrol technology with my mind," Heather said.

"Oh... I'm Geoff!"

"Hi."

"Uh... whose he?" Heather aske,d pointing to the boy sitting under a tree.

"Trent! Will you quit playing your guitar and get over here?!" LeShawna said. Trent put down his guitar and walked over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Destination: Houston, Texas**

Supernatural High was hovering over Europe, nighttime falling. And morning rising in another country.

"Gwen, get up!" Gwen's brother yelled.

_I can't believe I am stuck here, with my frickin' brother. Mark gets on my last damn nerve 24/7, _Gwen thought. She turned to check the time on her clock. _Oh, cap! I need to get to work! Crap! Crap Crap! _

Gwen rushed over to her closet. She got dressed into her black mini skirt, and three shirts' creatng laye.r The bottom sirt was dakr green, the middle shirt midnightblue, and the top was a black tank top.

When she got to the kitchen, she grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door. She then realized it was her day off. She walked back into the house. Her borther had a smile on his face, which always annoyed the heck out of her.

"You woke me up like that just to see me worried, didn't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. Boy, you are so gullible!" Mark was now laughing. Gwen walked over to the couch and picked up one of the pillows and threw it at him, hitting him right in the face. "What was that for?"

"You're an idiot," Gwen told her brother. She walked over to the firdge and picked herslef out a piece of cold pizza. She looked at the clock on their DVR. "Uh... shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Ha ha. Nice try. I'm not falling for that." Makr looked at the clock. "Okay... maybe I am." He ran out the door. Gwen held up her wrist, like a fake watch and muttered "3....2....1." Mar walked back in. "Forogt my keys." Makr grabbed his car keys off the counter and went bakc outside and drove off to work.

Gwen walked up to her room to get a book for her to read. She returned down stairs with _New Moon _in her hands. ( Sorry, Anti- Twilight people. I love the Twilight Saga! ) She sat back down on the couch and begna to read from where she had left off in chapter eleven. She turned the page and felt a little line burn on her finger. Paper cut.

_Ouch! _She thought.

Gwne placed her book down, leaving it opened and went to the kitchen to get herself a band- aid. As she was about to place it on her finger, she couldn't find the paper cut.

It was gone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, two chapters in one day. YAY! Time is now 5:06 am. I have to go to sleep, or else, I will end up like Gwen from the episode _The Big Sleep. _That is how was on Friday. I was so beyond tired! OMG!....................... LOL

Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter wil lbe up soon! I promise! Keep reading and don't forget to review!

~*~ Demi ~*~


End file.
